Understanding
by i lv chocolate
Summary: My first fanfic,for my favourite ship,and I hope that you all like!DL all the way


Tears filled Lindsay's eyes as she walked down the hall towards her office.She couldn't stop reading the letter she had recieved that morning.She was in shock about the rush of emotions that she had felt,because she thought that she had finally put her past behind her.

Danny saw her walk up the hall in his direction.She didn't see him because she was looking at the piece of paper in her hand.He could see the tears in her eyes and it made him angry to think that there was someone or something out there that was to blame for these tears.

"Hey,Montana!",he called as she was about to pass the lab he was in.She stopped and slowly turned to face him.

"You okay?" he asked even though he knew that it was a stupid question.

"Just leave me alone Danny,and my name is Lindsay,for once will you call me by my actual name instead of my home state!".

She made a move to turn away but he grabbed her shoulders before she could take a step and made her look at him.She didn't need this,it was hard enough trying to deal with her past without him pretending that he cared.

"Whoa,calm down there,Lindsay",he said in a soft voice.The way he said her name with his new york accent sounded like magic.

"You can tell me,ya know,a problem shared is a problem halved,and all that crap",he said with that Messer smile that always shot straight to her heart.

"No,I can't",she whispered so quietly that he barely heard her.

"Why not?",he asked hating the pain he saw in her eyes.

"Because you just won't understand",she said in a sad voice.

She turned around and this time he let her go,but he was sure as hell going to find out what or who was upsetting her so much.

Later that evening...

Danny walked into the bar and ordered a beer.As he stood there,he saw Lindsay sitting alone in a corner.She looked even worse than she had earlier that day when he had spoke to her,but that could just be the affects of the alcohol taking it's toll on her.She was drinking straight vodka and the strongest thing he had ever seen her drink was wine.

He picked up his beer and sat in the seat opposite her.Her eyes had a glazed over look ,and it was obvious that it had taken her a few seconds to realise that he was even sat there.

"I know that there is something wrong with you now,for sure",he said,indicating the already half empty glass of vodka sat in front of her.

"What do you want,Danny? I came here so that I could have some peace",she said in a tired voice.

"You won't have peace in your mind until you sort out whatever it is that is upsetting you".

"That's a bit deep and profound for you Messer,"she remarked with a tired smile and also the first smile that he had seen on her face all day.

"Maybe,but still true",he remarked before he took a swig from his bottle,and looked at the confusion in her eyes.

"I get it,Montana,you don't think I will that I will understand,and maybe you're right,maybe I won't,but then again,maybe I will."

"Look,Danny..."

"Look",he said,cutting her off,"I know that you probably don't trust me enough to tell me whatever it is that is ngoing on,but maybe one day you will,and I just want you to know that when the day that you do trust me comes,if it ever comes,then you can tell me."

She looked at him,with eyes full of honesty and said,"I survived a horrible crime,all of my friends that were there died and I survived,I was the only one."Tears started to form in her eyes as she said it,and Danny reached across the table and took her hand,urging her to carry on.

"The guy was never caught and that is why I became a CSI.Now,new leads have come up and they have a suspect,and I have to go back to Montana and do a line up,see if it's the guy who killed my friends".

Her hands began to shake as she finished her sentence.She hadn't looked him in the eye the whole time she had been telling him,but at that moment he gave her hand a gentle squeeze of reassurance,and she looked in his eyes and saw something that she couldn't quite put her finger on.The tears that had sat in her eyes slowly rolled down her cheeks.

"I think it is time that we get you home",he said,standing up but not letting go of her hand.

"Hmmm,I think so too"she said,and he helped her up and they walked outside.

"So you trust me then?",he said as they were walking out.To which she replied "I always did,Danny".


End file.
